


a lunar veteran's guide to re-entry

by alethea



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Politics, Senator Ben Solo, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alethea/pseuds/alethea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A ship in harbour is safe, but that is not what ships are made for.</i>
</p><p>Senator Ben Solo-Organa is offered patronage over an upcoming opera singer from Arkanis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a space opera. Actual opera. In space. That's my pitch.
> 
> Title from the song of the same name by P.T. Saunders.

**then**

“It is traditional, if you will.” The woman who had introduced herself as Phasma - _just Phasma_ \- said and patted the the leather-bound folio in her lap gently.  
  
Ben’s fingers itched to touch the thick paper, to have a look at the stitching used to bind the pages together. It’s a lovely work and Ben likes to indulge when he can. The family library can attest to that. “Too traditional for holos?”  
  
“Holos can be altered, misappropriated.” She said smoothly. “It would be a severe offence of course, but that has rarely stopped certain individuals from trying to do so.”  
  
“Of course,” Ben nodded once as if he understood what was going on. “And what is considered traditional enough to warrant your visit?”  
  
Phasma had smiled, calculating and then knowing, at him before opening the folio further in the back, taking care not to reveal the content of her chosen page.  
“As you know, the Arkanis Opera Company will visit your planet in a few weeks.”  
  
“I am aware, yes.” Ben answered because how could he not be.  
  
It was the cultural event of the decade and seats for all performances had been sold out for over a year. As a member of the Senate he had been granted some priorities but not enough to see everything the company had planned for their stay. Of course, his mother had taken care to keep the family box at the opera house, no matter the circumstances.

“My family has long been involved with furthering the arts.”  
  
“Which is why I’ve come to you first.” Phasma said. “Your grandmother especially had been a beloved patron of the Company in her time, and it has not been forgotten. We were hoping to gain your patronage as well.”  
  
“Patronage?”  
  
Phasma had then carefully extracted a page from the folio and put it in front of Ben, hadn’t said anything except, “Have you thought about becoming a patron?”  
  
It was a breathtakingly beautiful charcoal sketch of one of their leading men; whose face, albeit altered with heavy stage make-up, Ben had seen all over the planet for the last month. It was the first time however Ben had seen that face with anything masking it.  
  
“I must admit I have.”  
  
Not that Ben had any real idea just what a patronage might entail other than spending an obscene amount of credits for fine jewels and cloths as well the rare pleasure of the artist’s company on one of their scarce nights off.  
  
The rustle of paper made Ben look up when Phasma slid a second sketch over the table. This one was much more risque; nothing one would show in polite company, and would have to have a very specific knowledge of the cantinas to see.  
Ben felt his throat dry up.  
  
“Of course, everything is up to your chosen protégè and non-negotiable.” Phasma said, steel in her voice. “But I assure you that all of our finest have been trained in _all_ the arts.”  
  
Ben nodded mutely. Of course he knew that companions from the Arkanian Academy where incredibly sought after and valued. It would have taken a lot effort and credit to get Ben on the list to be even considered, and not without a sponsor and references. “Of course.”  
  
Phasma quickly collected the sketches and stood, handing Ben a card made from the same thick stock. “You have until nightfall to make a decision.”  
  
She left before Ben could say his goodbyes.  
  
  
**now  
  
** “What have I done?” Ben asks, wanting to bury his head in his hands.  
  
Next to him Poe rolls his eyes at Finn. “Not again.”  
  
“What’s he on about now?”  
  
“His conscience.”  
  
“That something he got?” Finn asks with wide eyes.  
  
It’s something he does every time Poe reveals anything that might point to Ben’s humanity. They are right comedic duo when left alone for too long.  
  
“We’re also late, so you might want to hurry up.”  
  
Poe calmly gathers all of Ben’s belongings. “In your own time, Senator.”  
  
“Shut up.” Ben says, straightening his robes. He’s forgone all of his usual colours and chosen a plain dark grey, as it is the artists who are supposed to shine tonight and Ben was not allowed to take any of their well-deserved attention away from them, as his mother had reminded him time and time again.  
“I don’t even know why you are coming along.”  
  
Poe scoffs. “You wouldn’t know Senator Gernoth’s daughter Isgotha from her half-sister Isabetha.”  
  
“No one can.” Ben argues but it’s the sad truth. Poe’s prevented more blunders than Ben is willing to admit.  
  
“I’ve never seen an opera, let alone the Arkanis Company.” Finn says and he’s been so genuinely excited for months now. He’s been watching old holos religiously whenever time allowed, and Ben’s mother had done her best to enable his studies.  
  
“If you regale us with the history of _The Starmaker of Grenay_ again I will take your seat away from you.” Ben says but it is without any heat behind it.  
  
“But it’s _The Starmaker of Grenay_!”  
  
Ben opens the main door and ushers them out. “They never show their best until last, and they usually don’t announce what they’ll show as their final performance until the last moment. So there are about three or four even better operas for them to choose from.”  
  
Poe’s eyes grow misty. “ _The Sorrow of Castor_.”  
  
“Yes, it would be beautiful.” Ben agrees though he has only ever seen excerpts of it in his mother’s old holos. Personally he’s hoping for _Boötes_ but Finn is right and they need to get going or otherwise be late.  
  
*  
  
“You’re late.”  
  
“I apologize.” Ben says, slipping into his seat. Their box is one of the best in the house, with a spectacular view.  
  
His mother gives him one look and a soft smile. “You’re nervous.”  
  
“I am not.”  
  
“He’s a wreck, Leia.” Poe chimes in as is his wont.  
  
“He shouldn’t be.” She says, patting Ben’s arm. “It’s a wonderful thing he’s doing. My mother often spoke of her patronage with such fondness, I regret that the Company didn’t tour much during my youth.”  
  
“There was a war going on.”  
  
Poe can’t suppress his snort so Ben elbows him in the side hard enough to jostle him against Finn.  
  
"Boys!"  
  
“You should swap seats with Finn.” Ben says after another moment of scuffling. “He’ll have a lot of questions.”  
  
“You just don’t want me to comment whenever your protégè is on stage.” Poe says but does as suggested.  
  
“That too. Because it’s nothing--”  
  
“It’s starting.” Finn says sharply and leans forward eagerly. “Now do shut up.”  
  
“Thank you, Finn.”  
  
Ben and Poe trade a long-suffering look over Finn’s head before the lights dim and darkness descends as the haunting first notes drift up from the orchestra.  
  
*  
  
“That was brilliant!”  
  
Finn’s voice is loud and carries but Ben doesn’t mind. Let the old Senators and society bores glare and whisper.  
  
“Wasn’t it brilliant?”  
  
“It was, yes.” Ben agrees easily.  
  
“The aria!”  
  
“I know.” Ben can’t help his smile. “It’s my favourite part.”  
  
“I didn’t know it was possible to sing like that!”  
  
Poe returns from the bar with three glasses of Rodian wine. “That took longer than the Kessel Run, good kriff.”  
  
“You said you know the barman, that’s why we sent you.”  
  
“I know.” Poe takes out a cloth handkerchief to wipe his brow dramatically. “Worse than the Skirmish in OR-Kappa 2272.”  
  
Ben rolls his eyes at him. “It couldn’t possibly have been that bad.”  
  
“I said worse, didn’t I?” Poe says before turning to Finn, “Now what did you think of the aria?”  
  
“Absolutely amazing--”  
  
“I’ll take a turn around the room.” Ben cuts in early because he knows he won’t get a word in once Finn really gets going. “I’ll stay clear of anyone who looks remotely related to Admiral Gernoth.”  
  
“Thank you, how very kind of you.” Poe says and then all but pushes him away.  


Ben makes his round, stopping to chat and exchange pleasantries, until he reaches his mother.  
  
“Rey would love this.”  
  
Leia sighs. “You know she would but she made her choice and Luke wouldn’t be swayed anyway. Duty first.”  
  
“I know.” Ben says. He knows he wouldn’t have interrupted any diplomatic mission for a night at the opera.  
  
“I’m glad you’re here for this.” She says, only loud enough for Ben to hear. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you this relaxed.”  
  
“It’s been a tough year.”  
  
“You haven’t been able to let go for much longer than that.”  
  
It’s not an accusation because if Ben had been busy then she had been even more so. “It’s hard not to; you can’t not be affected by this amount of joy.”  
  
“It’s rather overwhelming, I think.”  
  
And it’s true, Ben has to agree. It’s hard to not let the sheer amount of emotions take over.  
  
“And yet you are still in doubt over your patronage.”  
  
Ben empties his glass and instantly wishes for more. “How could I not be?”  
  
“I am aware of the implications and what it means for some people.”  
  
“It amounts to prostitution.” Ben grits out after making sure that absolutely no one is around to hear.  
  
“You know that Xu’Lei benefited greatly from having Princess Amidala as her patron, and that their friendship lasted until her death.”  
  
“I didn’t know that.”  
  
“And your protégè might even be the Starmaker in a few years, and not Bediuan.”  
  
Ben doesn’t say that Bediuan is essential to the story and has some of the more impressive parts to sing, even if Bediuan dies at the end of the second act. “He should have been the Starmaker tonight.”  
  
Leia sighs softly. “Patronage doesn’t mean to get possessive. Ships are not--”  
  
“--for the harbour, I know.”  
  
“And you’d do well to remember that.” Leia says. “Now have you had a chance to look at the proposal from Cron’s ambassador?”  
  
“It’s bordering on ludicrous if you ask me.”  
  
“I am asking.”  
  
  
Ben doesn’t get too much time to talk possible counter proposals because Admiral Gernoth finds them with all his daughters in tow.  
Leia snatches the Admiral into an in-depth discussion of the believed myths behind _The Starmaker_ before Ben gets a chance to prevent it, and Ben’s stuck making conversation with seven young women he couldn’t tell apart if his life depended on it.  
When Ben finds Poe across the room and tries to convey his desperate need for help, Poe turns away but not before giving him an exaggerated wink.  
  
  
“Senator Solo-Organa.”  
  
Phasma appears at his side like a vision. Ben has trouble recognizing her for a second.  
  
“Phasma. What a pleasure to see you again.”  
  
“The pleasure is all mine.”  
  
Ben highly doubts that, mostly because Phasma looks like she’s been wrangling Krayt dragons all night.  
  
“Your protégè was delighted by the gift you’ve chosen for tonight, and was even more pleased to know that you’ve been attending tonight’s performance.”  
  
Everything about the sentence sounds rehearsed to Ben but he knows it’s part of the whole set-up he signed up for weeks ago.   
  
“That’s certainly good to hear.”  
  
“Your protégè would like to meet you for luncheon tomorrow, if you’re amenable. An official invitation was sent to your home earlier.”  
  
Ben swallows, wishing for more wine or anything else, really. “Of course. I’ll have a reply ready by morning.”  
  
“Thank you.” Phasma says. “Enjoy your night.”  
  
Ben looks around the room, realizing most guests in the vicinity are looking at him when Phasma leaves and vanishes in the crowd.  
The boldest of Gernoth’s daughters can’t hold back her delighted laugh. “You have chosen a protégè, how wonderful!”  
  
Ben doesn’t say that Phasma presented him with _fait accompli_ back then, and left Ben with no say in the matter except to decline or to accept.  
“It’s a tradition in my family, my grandmother was patron to no one but Xu’Lei herself.”  
  
That’s enough to draw other guests in to discuss Xu’Lei’s many accomplishments and best performances, and Ben slip away quietly and straight into the arms of his mother who is flanked by Finn and Poe.  
  
“Thanks for your help.” Ben says after accepting a fresh glass of wine from Finn. “Isgotha was getting awfully handsy.”  
  
“That was Ieleana.” Poe says, still grinning. “So where are we going to lunch tomorrow?”  
  
Ben has no idea. “Phasma mentioned an official invitation being sent to me. It should be on there, I think.”  
  
“As long as it’s not too far away from the Senate we should be fine.” Finn says. “The committee meeting always runs longer.”  
  
“That’s because no one ever listens to me.” Ben says seriously. “They always bicker among themselves over the most useless things.”  
  
“May I remind you of that one meeting a few years ago?” Poe throws in. “I had to pry you off Odlonin’s neck myself.”  
  
Ben doesn’t remember much of that meeting if he’s honest. “Odlonin?”  
  
“Apolnin’s then aide, you know him and don't deny it. Dreadful little man.”  
  
“He deserved it.” Ben says, much to the amusement of his mother. “And he started it.”  
  
“Obviously.”  
  
She leans up to kiss his cheek and Ben meets her halfway out of habit. “We’ll talk tomorrow before the our meetings, I want your notes for the Cron counter-proposal.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Leia bestows the same kiss onto Poe who accepts it with the same easy grace he does everything else with. “It was a pleasure to have you join us tonight. I have an early meeting tomorrow morning.”  
  
They bid their goodbyes and Finn escorts Leia out to her waiting transport.  
  
“Have we lost Finn to the opera?”  
  
Poe chuckles. “Entirely. He can’t wait to see one of the matinee performances.”  
  
Ben nearly forgot about those, too busy to free up his schedule to see as much of the operas as he can. “He knows he’s always invited to the box.”  
  
“He knows but let him soak it all in when he’s in the floor--”  
  
“With no view and space to speak of.”  
  
“He bought the seats himself, let him be.”  
  
Ben drains the last of his wine. “Hopefully Luke and Rey return before they drop the curtain on _Starmaker_.”  
  
Poe clinks his own empty glass against Ben’s in agreement. “Now, your protégè--”

“No.”  
  
“I don’t even know who it is, but it has to be someone from the first order of--”  
  
Ben huffs. “I am not telling you anything.”  
  
“--anyone else would below your status, as horrible as that sounds. Which leaves about seven options for me to--”  
  
“Or you can leave it alone.” Ben says. “Cron’s proposal, we need to go over it tonight--”  
  
“You want to ruin what has been so far a wonderful evening with the Cron proposal?”  
  
Ben shrugs, looking around the room. “We need to convince enough people that it’s indeed terrible. The Senate won’t officially discuss it until the end of next week.”  
  
“But your mother is already working on gaining the majority.”  
  
“Naturally.”  
  
They collect Finn - who has been ambushed by four of Gernoth’s daughters - and make their way back home.  
  
  
  
There is an invitation waiting for Ben; the same beautiful stock of paper, handwritten in elegant script.  
  
“The Invertas in the Plaza, that’s very exclusive.” Poe crows after he’s snatched the card from Ben’s hand. “A private room, too.”  
  
“The Cron proposal is a real and very important thing we need to worry about.”  
  
“At least it’s not too far from the Senate.”  
  
“How convenient.” Ben says blithely. “Cron proposal.”  
  
“I’ll get us some ale.” Poe relents with a heavy exhale.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
  
***  
  
  
“Kriff! That was painful!”  
  
“Like pulling teeth.” Ben agrees. “And I’m running late.”  
  
“Since when has any meeting ever finished on time?” Poe asks, walking fast next to him. “It’ll take days to look through these bylaws.”  
  
“We start as soon as the advisory board meeting is finished.”  
  
“Your library doesn’t extent to Mid Rim trade route planning agreements prior to the Clone Wars by any chance?”  
  
“Not to my knowledge. Maybe Luke has kept something from Senator Amidala’s time? You should ask Leia.”  
  
“I have Finn check there first while I'll brave the Senate library,” Poe says, “And I expect a delicious evening meal prepared for our hard work.”  
  
“How delicious?”  
  
“Delicious enough to make you cry.” Poe shoves him towards their Senate appropriate and thus utterly boring transport. “Now hurry and get to the Plaza. It won’t look good if you let Hux wait.”  
  
Ben stops, turns. “How did you figure that out?”  
  
“Easily. Also, I can read. He signed the invitation.”  
  
*  
  
The Invertas is as splendid as Ben remembers it; exclusive enough to impress even the most snobbish of senators, and vicious about protecting the privacy of their guests. The amount of gold and deep reds borders on ostentatious but the food is excellent and their wine list is carefully curated.  
  
Ben is lead to one of the rooms farthest from the entrance; heavy curtains closed to ensure no one can see just who is sharing a meal.  
The curtains are lifted just enough so that Ben slip inside, nearly stumbling over the a kink in the carpet.  
A low table is set with a selection of fruit and cheeses, with two low chaises acting as chairs. The entire setting screams luxury and excess.  
  
“Senator.”  
  
Ben hadn’t noticed the door opening or closing, or that there was a door on the far wall at all.  
  
Hux is everything the sketches suggested and more. He looks infinitely more appealing up close; slim and glowing under the lights. His tunic seems to be made from sheer cloth when he moves, the fabric woven with bronze strands almost the same shade as his hair. He gives a little bow with perfect form.  
Everything about him is pristine and yet somehow demure, a perfect contrast to the room.

“I didn’t hear you coming in. I was just freshening up a bit.”  
  
Ben nods, lost for words. He feels positively dirty in his dark Senate robes, a little dusty from travel and with his hair a mess.  
  
“Hux.” Ben steps forward, taking off his gloves. “Thank you for the invitation.”  
  
“Thank you for your gift.” He holds out a slender wrist decorated with the armlet Ben had agonised over for days. “It fits perfectly.”  
  
“You’re welcome.” Ben starts taking off his robe, looking for a place to put it.  
  
Hux is there instantly, fingers hovering the fastening at the neck. “May I help?”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Hux carefully opens the clasp, sliding the heavy fabric off Ben’s shoulders, and holding it against his own tunic. Ben wants to take it away from him, doesn't want him to ruin his clothes.  
  
“Would you care for some wine. The selection of Rodian wines is--”  
  
“Just water for me.” Ben says, finding his voice again. “I have another meeting today.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Hux takes a carafe made from glittering crystal glass and pours two glasses.  
  
“If you want some wine, you can.” Ben says quickly.  
  
“It wouldn’t do to drink when my patron isn’t.”  
  
“Of course.” Ben sinks onto the edge of the chaise before he can stop himself. “Apologies, I’ve had a tiring morning. Please, sit with me.”  
  
"Thank you." Hux carefully drapes himself onto the other chaise, glass in hand. “The transportation development subcommittee; I understand it is one of the more labour-intensive appointments you’re holding.”  
  
Ben doesn’t voice his surprise.  
  
“As your protégè it is something I ought to know.” Hux replies, letting one finger glide over the rim of his glass. It makes the armlet shine every so often, draws Ben's eye to Hux’s fine-boned wrist and hand.  
  
Ben picks up a slice of fruit and eats. He’s hungry and he needs something to focus on that isn’t Hux for a moment.

“Did you enjoy the opera last night? Phasma told me you attended with Senator Organa and your closest advisor.”  
  
“I did.” Ben clears his throat. “Your Bediuan is a revelation. We also introduced our aide to the opera yesterday. It was a wonderful experience for all of us.”  
  
“Thank you.” Hux says graciously, “it is one of my favourite parts to perform.”  
  
Ben takes another slice of fruit, chews carefully. He is so out of his depth right now. “I wasn’t expecting you to wear the armlet, to be honest.”  
  
“Why not?” Hux sounds a little confused. “It’s beautiful.”  
  
“It’s the only piece of jewellry you’re wearing.”  
  
It’s out before Ben can stop himself. But there is nothing else anywhere on Hux that he can see, not that he can see much of Hux. The tunic and pants he’s wearing cover him from head to toe.  
  
“I apologize, that wasn’t meant to be-- that’s not what I meant.” Ben says. “I was just wondering if I had chosen the right kind of gift for you. If you are not interested in jewellry, I wouldn’t want to make the same mistake twice.”  
  
Hux visibly relaxes after Ben’s hurried explanation.  
  
“It wouldn’t be appropriate to wear anything gifted to me by former patrons, not when our relationship is so new.” Hux says, letting the armlet slip beneath the sleeve of his tunic. “I am looking forward to your future gifts.”  
  
Ben swallows at the mention of former patrons and how much practice Hux must have had at all of this. That he was trained for exactly _this_.  
  
“I’ve been told your personal library is a thing to behold.” Hux says into the silence. “I would very much like to see it one day.”  
  
“My uncle’s library is much more extensive, I can assure you.”  
  
“But I am not interested in your uncle’s library.” Hux’s mouth quirks into a smile for a second. “You must have favourites, I would like to hear about them.”  
  
Ben can talk about his favourite books for hours and so he does. Hux keeps pushing pieces of fruit and cheese onto his plate, refills Ben’s glass whenever necessary and listens patiently, asks questions that show he’s paying attention.  
Ben is careful not to veer off topic, it would be too easy to talk politics or the intricacies of the Senate and all of it would be entirely inappropriate.  
  
“Senator, I was told to remind you about your meeting by Commander Dameron.” The maitre d’ who had confirmed Ben’s reservation earlier says through a small gap of the curtain held open by her hand.  
  
“Thank you.” Ben says loud enough to be heard and the curtain closes.  
  
Hux appears with Ben’s robe in hand, carefully putting it over his shoulders before closing the clasp. “Thank you for joining me today.”  
  
“Thank you for the invitation.” Ben means it when he says it.  
  
“I’m sure we can spend time together again soon.” Hux says, his fingers running along the pattern of the clasp. “I do hope so.”  
  
Ben nods, swallows. He shouldn’t have a dry throat, he had plenty enough water. “Thank you for your time.”  
  
Hux shakes his head, steps away. “I’ll see you soon, Senator.”  
  
Ben nods again and leaves.  
  
  
**  
  
After a disastrous advisory board meeting Ben heads to the Senate library to help Poe and Finn with their research.  
He’s arranged for delivery from Poe’s favourite diner for later at his office but he gets roped into conversations about last night’s premiere and if those rumours that he’s become a patron are true.  
  
“Where have you been?”  
  
“It’s impossible to navigate from my office to the library when everyone I meet wants to talk about my patronage.” Ben says when he sits down. “I blame Gernoth’s brood.”  
  
“A lot more people overheard you last night.” Poe says, not looking up from his reading. “Will there be food?”  
  
“At the office and soon. So we better hurry.” Ben takes the datapad Finn hands him, skimming over their notes. It’s not much so far. "That's--"  
  
“We’ve been here all afternoon.”  
  
Finn sighs. “These bylaws shouldn’t be relevant after this many years.”  
  
“They are and they are going to kick us in the ass if we can’t get rid of them.”  
  
“So we just have to prove their unimportance.” Finn says. “Which they _are_. They are irrelevant and that’s it.”  
  
“The Senate’s memory is long.” Poe says, rubbing his eyes. “There’s a reason I can’t let Ben go anywhere near Senator Apolnin by himself.”  
  
“Because he choked his aide.”  
  
Poe grins. “Oh my sweet boy, how wrong you are.”  
  
“Apolnin’s great-grandfather lost a duel against my grandmother’s uncle.”  
  
“And a barrel of his finest Rodian wine.” Poe adds helpfully.  
  
“And you choked his aide.”  
  
Ben shrugs. “He insulted my grandmother and I reacted in the appropriate manner.”  
  
“He vaulted over the table, tackling Odlonin from his chair.”  
  
Finn makes a choked up sound and takes the datapad away from Ben. “Research.”  
  
*  
  
“What?” Ben’s reading but he can feel Poe’s eyes on him.  
  
It’s late, too late if he’s honest, but there’s still so much work to be done. It’s amazing how one night at the opera and one lunch not spent at the office can throw off his schedule.  
Poe’s fiddling with his datapad. He’d fallen asleep about an hour earlier and Ben hadn’t had the heart to wake him up.  
  
“You can go. I’m fine.”  
  
Poe sighs. “You can tell me, you know.”  
  
“Tell you what?”  
  
“About Hux.” Poe says. “If you want.”  
  
“I don’t.”  
  
“Must have been weird, though. Meeting like that.”  
  
“It wasn’t.”  
  
“Was he wearing the armlet?”  
  
Ben finishes typing out his note slowly. “Yes.”  
  
“Did he like it?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Ben says. “He said he does.”  
  
“But you don’t believe him.” Poe finishes the thought Ben had been turning over and over in his head. “Because he’s had other patrons before.”  
  
“Not the point.”  
  
“What did you talk about?”  
  
“The--my library, mostly.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Ben looks up into Poe’s smiling face. “What?”  
  
“You have your protégè to yourself for almost two hours and you talk about books?”  
  
“I couldn’t really talk to him about the committees, can I?”  
  
Poe sighs. “There’s more than committees to talk about.”  
  
“I’m not talking about the Force.”  
  
“You didn’t talk about anything else when I met you.”  
  
“I was twelve.” Ben groans. And desperately wanting to impress Poe who was everything Ben dreamt of being back then.  
  
“When are you seeing him again?”  
  
Poe is going to give Ben whiplash with his constant topic changes.  
  
“We didn’t agree on a specific time. Or place.”  
  
“If you’re not able to see him within the next five days you should send a gift on the third day. I checked the protocol. There’s a lot of protocol.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Have you picked another gift?”  
  
Ben has a few items ready; bespoke jewellry from the master his mother had recommended to him. “I’m thinking about it.”  
  
Poe hums. “I’m going bed. You should too. We’re meeting Kari-Nu first thing tomorrow morning.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Goodnight.” Poe says and leaves Ben alone with his thoughts.  
  
  
**  
  
Finn’s waiting when Ben stumbles in for a quick breakfast, already on his second cup of caf and reading the latest communications on his datapad.  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
Finn huffs. “No real threats, yet.”  
  
“But?”  
  
“We’ve received a communication threatening to publish holos of you and Hux in ‘various compromising positions’ which--”  
  
“That’s impossible.” Ben snaps. “We talked, nothing more.”  
  
“And I know that but you know that the last threat ended in an actual attempt on your life.”  
  
“Because they didn’t know I would switch places with my mother.”  
  
“You got hurt.”  
  
“Slightly.”  
  
“Senator Organa and Commander Dameron disagree, and so do I. They’ve already been informed and we’ve updated our security measures accordingly.”  
  
“Which means I am not taking a step anywhere without you or Poe.”  
  
“Precisely.”  
  
Ben takes his own datapad and activates the screen. “Anything else?”  
  
“I suggest you invite Hux here for your next meeting. This way we could exclude him from the list of suspects.”  
  
It makes sense, of course. “I’ll invite him for tomorrow afternoon. There are no meetings scheduled if I remember correctly.”  
  
“You do.” Finn says. “I’ll inform Poe of your plans. We can arrange for a delivery from the market in the morning.”  
  
“Thank you. Is that all?”  
  
“You can enjoy your caf in peace now.” Finn says. “Poe will want a word before your meeting with Kari-Nu.”  
  
“Obviously.”  
  
“I’ll forward you my notes on the bylaws and Senator Organa’s schedule in a minute.”  
  
“Thank you, Finn.”  
  
*  
  
After their meeting with Kari-Nu - an utter waste of their time - they are back at the office to prepare, among other things, for the upcoming Jedi Council meeting.  
  
Uncle Luke had appointed Ben to be his alternate a long time ago, and everyone knew that Luke avoided the Council meetings whenever he could.  
He was very good at it after years of relentless practice. Ben couldn’t recall when he hadn’t been attending even if it added a lot more work to his already full schedule.  
  
“You have a letter.” Poe says. “An actual letter.”  
  
“It’s from Hux.” Ben knows better to try and snatch it from Poe’s hand. It’ll most likely end in a scuffle they are both too old for.  
  
“I know it’s from Hux.” Poe says. “There is protocol for that, too.”  
  
“I sent my own invitation to him this morning.” Ben is surprised he received an answer so quickly.  
  
“Right, Finn told me.” Poe says, still holding on to the envelope. “Good thinking, this way we can scan him for any devices.”  
  
“Do you really think an assassin would pose as an opera singer?”  
  
“Maybe an opera singer from Arkanis is also an assassin. Once they have patronage they have easy access to their target.”  
  
Ben dismisses Poe with a wave of his hand. “My letter please.”  
  
Poe hands it over without much grumbling. “The bylaws next?”  
  
“Yes, unfortunately.”  
  
Poe drops into his favoured chair and groans. “I wish I was a pilot.”  
  
“You are a pilot.”  
  
“A real pilot. Give me my squadron, a mission, and I’d be happy.”  
  
“My mother needs you here.” Ben doesn’t say that Poe has been invaluable to him too.   
  
“Did he accept your invitation?”  
  
“He did.” Ben says, letting himself be distracted by the beautiful shapes of Hux’s handwriting for a moment.   
  
“Bylaws after?”  
  
“Bylaws after.”

They get to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More politics, more opera! More boyfriend-experience-with-Hux!

Ben gets dragged into some state of consciousness by Poe shaking his shoulder, with his datapad stuck to his cheek.  
  
“Come on.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Finn has caf.” Poe says and heads towards the kitchen.  
  
It takes a good minute until Ben stumbles after him but it does indeed smell like Finn’s making caf.  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
“Snap managed to get a message out.”  
  
That’s either good or terrible, depending on the message.  
  
“He’ll be meeting up with Kare to refuel and patch up, and then they are out again.” Poe says while clinging to his empty cup.  
  
Ben is sharply reminded of Poe on duty on various resistance bases; back from a mission and debriefing with Leia and Ackbar. He looks tired to the core of his bones.  
  
“Patch up?”  
  
“Nothing dramatic.” Finn says but his eyes don’t leave the caf machine and its slow drip. “The readings he sent didn’t go through, I’ll try and fix that.”  
  
“He got close enough for a reading?”  
  
Poe stands up straighter. “Of course, it’s Snap.”  
  
“Get those readings as fast as you can.”  
  
Finn finally deems the amount of caf enough to be evenly distributed between them and doles out swigs of it. “I’ll need access to--”  
  
“Use whatever you need.” Ben says quickly. “Did he mention anything else?”  
  
Poe shakes his head. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s not your fault.” Ben huffs. “How are we on the Cron proposal?”  
  
“Senator Organa isn’t happy with the progress she’s making.” Finn says eventually.  
  
“Just say that Leia cussed up a kriffing streak when you asked her.”  
  
“So it’s not going well?” Ben asks. He’s too tired for this. “Anything from Luke and Rey?”  
  
“Nothing yet.”  
  
“Okay.” Ben says, rolling his shoulders. “Anyone up for some training?”  
  
Poe grunts. “I’m going to back to bed, you crazy kids have fun.”  
  
*  
  
Ben works from home that morning, mostly trying to make a dent into the mountain of files, reports, summaries, and proposals. It’s slow and tedious, and he’s on his sixth or seventh refill of caf when Poe finally cuts them off and switches them to water.  
  
“How are the bylaws doing?”  
  
“Don’t ask.” Poe says, typing on his datapad. “I’m trying to focus.”  
  
Ben lets him be and turns to his own report he’s supposed to have finished for the advisory board meeting by tomorrow morning. He keeps getting distracted by messages from his mother who should be focusing on her own security committee meeting but obviously has more fun bothering him via the Senate messenger.  
  
_[Sen. L. Organa: What have you done to Finn? He’s sleeping in my office.]  
  
__[Sen. L. Organa: The Limox dinner is soon. I’d like to know if you are bringing someone. Maybe your protégè?]  
  
__[Sen. L. Organa: Can we talk about the proposal tonight?]  
  
__[Sen. L. Organa: I’d like to meet him, by the way.]  
  
__[Sen. L. Organa: Ben! Talk to your mother!]  
  
_ When the messenger pings for the fifth time, Ben gives up all pretense of work and replies, albeit grudgingly.  
  
_[Sen. B. Solo-Organa: I’m working!!!  
__1) Nothing. Let him sleep.  
__2) No, because I am not going.  
__3) Yes.  
__4) Definitely not.]  
  
_ “Good kriff!”  
  
“Leia?”  
  
Ben takes a deep breath. “Who else? If she caught anyone else doing that during a committee meeting--”  
  
“Senator Challin is presenting his report today, isn’t he?”  
  
And that would explain why his mother is bored enough to annoy him. “That man is the worst.”  
  
“And he can’t talk about anything but his pet banthas.” Poe’s face is a grimace. “Does she want to meet Hux?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Are you going to the Limox dinner?”  
  
Ben throws his hands up. “Why are you asking?”  
  
“Leia just did.”  
  
“I’m not going.” Ben says with feeling. “The premiere was bad enough.”  
  
“If you invite Hux you wouldn’t need to talk much. You can just let the compliments on your choice of protégè wash over you.”  
  
“But since I’m not going, it doesn’t matter.”  
  
Poe huffs at him but leaves it be, at least for now.  
  
*  
  
Ben is on his third and final tour through his apartments to make sure that absolutely everything is where it should be.  
  
“It looks good.” Poe says for the fourth time.  
  
Ben stops fiddling with the arrangement of fruit and tiny and overpriced sweetcakes on the table in the library. He had chosen his favourite reading corner for them to sit and eat, by the window overlooking the small rose garden his mother keeps in spite of the often unsuitable atmosphere of Coruscant.  
The chairs are comfortable and have been dusted off just this morning but Ben wishes he’d thought about replacing the fraying seat covers earlier.  
  
“It will be fine!” Poe says, louder this time, probably from Ben’s office.  
  
“Stop telling me it’ll be fine.”  
  
Poe, as so often, ignores him.  
He looks about ready to leave when Ben runs into him in the kitchen. He’s returning the many empty cups from the office. His mother would be so proud.  
  
“I’ll see you later. I’ve got your notes on the proposal so don’t try and cut this short.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
“Ben, I mean it.” Poe looks at him like he’s about to go into battle. “Enjoy it.”  
  
Ben looks away, pulls at the cuff of his tunic. “Sure.”  
  
“You’ve got your gift?”  
  
“Yes.” Ben holds out the twin to the armlet Hux has already received. “Will you go now?”  
  
Poe smirks. “Someone’s got to make sure your Hux isn’t bugged. But after that, yes, I’ll leave. Some of us do have a job.”  
  
“You’re meeting Iolo and Muran for drinks.”  
  
“Reconnaissance spy drinks.” Poe shoots back, smiling brightly. “I’ll send Hux up as soon as I am done.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Have fun!” Poe gives him a jaunty wave and all but skips out of the door.  
  
  
“Senator. What a pleasure to see you again.”  
  
Ben manages to smile. “Hux. Welcome to my home.”  
  
Hux makes a show of looking around and seeming appropriately impressed.  
Ben takes the moment to look at Hux, who is once again dressed in pristine white trousers paired with a thicker tunic. The armlet still sits on his left wrist, braided strands of gold catching the light.  
  
“Commander Poe kindly informed me about your security protocols.” Hux says lightly. “It must be strange to live your life under such constrictions.”  
  
Ben shakes his head. “One does get used to it. I fear it comes with being a Senator.”  
  
“Of course.” Hux says quickly. “Now, I’ve been told your library awaits us.”  
  
Ben will find a way to get rid of Poe. He’s heard Dosa is looking for pilots. It shouldn’t be too difficult to get the necessary applications and file them for Poe before tonight.  
Instead he holds out his arm to Hux and leads him to the library. It doesn’t take much to slip the armlet onto Hux’s right wrist this way; he’s always been quite skilled at a simple sleight of hand.  
  
“How did you do that?”  
  
“A year on Yavin 4 with the miscreant that is now Commander Dameron.”  
  
Hux twists his wrist around, looking pleased. “I didn’t know there was a twin out there. That’s very generous of you.”  
  
“I’m glad you like them.” Ben bites his lip to make sure he doesn’t blunder again.  
  
He has a matching necklace stashed away in his bedroom, a thicker braid than the armlets but just as beautiful. Hux would have to wear something other than the high collared tunics he seems to prefer and-- Ben cuts that thought off.  
  
“The others were quite jealous when I received your first gift before the premiere.” Hux says with a gleam in his eyes that could only be described as mischievous. “Thank you, Senator. I do like them very much.”  
  
Ben waits until Hux sits down, letting him view the blooming roses for a moment. “Would you care for something to drink?”  
  
“If you have another meeting today, you’ll be drinking water, won’t you?”  
  
“Just an informal one with my mother later tonight.”  
  
“It wouldn’t do to attend any meeting with your mother inebriated.” Hux says, “So just water for me, please."  
  
Ben doesn’t say that sometimes he wishes he could start the day with some Corellian brandy, even more so when he knows he'll be dealing with the likes of Senator Apolnin or Admiral Gernoth.   
He pours water into two glasses, plain compared to the cut crystal they used at the Invertas, and hands one over to Hux.  
  
Hux smiles when their fingertips touch. “Thank you, Senator.”  
  
“Are you interested in roses?” Ben asks when Hux’s eyes are drawn outside again. “They’re my mothers. Against all odds she manages to grow them here.”  
  
“Where are they from?”  
  
“Naboo, the home planet of my grandmother.”  
  
“The Queen Amidala, of course.” Hux says, almost absently. “They are beautiful. I haven’t seen anything like them on Arkanis.”  
  
“Not the right climate?”  
  
“Far from it.” Hux laughs, a fragile little thing. “Arkanis is only beautiful if you enjoy rain. But I should not complain. It’s home."  
  
“It’s home, yes.”  
  
Hux picks up a slice of fruit, breaking off a small piece from it. “Will you be coming to the opera again soon?”  
  
“My mother has granted me free use of the family box whenever my schedule allows.” Ben says. “I do want to see _The Starmaker of Gernay_ again.”  
  
“I shall be looking for you then.”  
  
Ben feels his cheeks heat up and Hux’s eyes do not leave his face.  
  
“You shouldn’t be embarrassed.” Hux says softly. “Of course I am looking for my patron.”  
  
“But not every night.”  
  
“Maybe I do.”  
  
Ben sighs. “You don’t have to flatter me.”  
  
“I am not. Flattering you, that is.” Hux says it like it’s a secret.  
  
“If you say so.”  
  
“I do.” Hux says lightly. “Now, you have told me all about these books, and I do want take a look if you would allow it.”  
  
Thankful for any and all distractions, Ben stands up and leads Hux over to where his favourite books are neatly shelved.  
Hux is an attentive and gracious guest; exclaiming over the illuminations and scriptures, interested in just how Ben managed to procure this certain volume, and just how often he had actually read another.  
The thing is, Ben enjoys it. Having such company is a rare occurrence, as his circle of people he can trust seems to get smaller and smaller with each passing year. And while there is trust, there is also familiarity to the point that there’s rarely anything truly new and exciting he can share with them.  
Eventually Hux is drawn back to window, looking at the roses.  
  
“We can go outside, if you want.” Ben says, standing next to Hux, and squinting against the slivers of sunshine. “My mother won’t mind.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Ben holds out his arm. “Let’s go.”  
  
Outside, in the few rays of sunshine that manage to break through the clouds, Hux seems transformed. He walks like he feels lighter, looks divine dressed in white and the armlets on his wrists.  
  
Hux stands close but doesn’t touch, leaning in to try and catch the scent of the light pink roses.  
  
“Their scent is much richer on Naboo.” Ben says. “They grow here but it’s not quite the same.”  
  
Hux nods in understanding. “It’s not home.”  
  
“There’s a bench, if you want to sit down.” Ben says, turning a corner to the small stone bench hidden behind the bushes. His mother tried to grow climbing roses around the bench for about as long as Ben can remember but it never quite worked.  
  
Hux joins him, holding a few fallen petals in his palm. “It’s beautiful here.”  
  
“I used to hide here a lot, when I was younger.” Ben says quietly, not really knowing why. “Of course, it is not a very good hiding place.”  
  
“The bushes were much smaller back then?”  
  
“That too, yes.” Ben says.  
  
“Thank you for your invitation, and for your gift.” Hux says, almost a whisper, and puts his hands on Ben’s shoulders. Every touch is light, careful. “And for the roses.”  
  
Ben nods and doesn’t know where to put his hands. “Of course.”  
  
The kiss is a soft press of lips against the corner of Ben’s mouth.  
Hux is gone faster than Ben can process; suddenly he was there, right _there_ , and then he’s not, already a step away from Ben and delicately handling a nearly opened rosebud. Maybe he only imagined it, his mind playing tricks on him.   
  
Of course it happened, Hux has a smidgen of pink on his cheeks.  
  
“Did I misjudge the situation?” Hux asks, not really looking at Ben. “If so, I do apologize.”  
  
“No- yes-- it’s fine.” Ben says to the ground. “It’s fine.”  
  
“I did not mean to insult you.” Hux steps close again but he doesn’t move to touch Ben.  
  
“You didn’t. It’s fine.” Ben says. He doesn’t say that he has no idea what to expect. He doesn’t know Hux but stars, he wants to.  
  
“I’ve upset you.”  
  
“You didn’t, I promise.”  
  
“Alright.” Hux holds out his hands, letting the armlets clink together. “Come on then, we’ll go back inside.”  
  
Much to Ben’s amazement, Hux doesn’t seem the slightest bit abashed by the almost kiss. Ben feels like he’s a second out of sync with the rest of the world.  
He's sure he makes for a terrible host for the remainder of Hux’s visit, stumbling over the simplest words and generally making a right fool of himself.  
  
Hux doesn’t touch him again. And Ben has no idea if that’s good or bad.  
  
*  
  
“It couldn’t have been that bad!”  
  
“My son always had a flair for the dramatic.” Leia nods sagely at Poe. “Though he doesn’t get from me.”  
  
“True.”  
  
“I can leave, if that would suit you two better.” Ben says before they can continue.  
  
“You refuse to tell us what happened and you were sulking when Finn came to find you.” Leia argues, “Of course you think something bad happened. Which is fine, it was only your second time together.”  
  
Ben glares at Poe who is doing his best to hold his laughter back but can’t quite stop his shoulders from shaking.  
  
“Finn, did you manage to receive Snap’s readings?”  
  
Finn taps his datapad twice and increases the data between them, letting the holo spin slowly. “It doesn’t look good.”  
  
“No, it doesn’t.” Poe agrees, pointing, “Can we get a closer look on that area left of the center?”  
  
“I tried,” Finn says, “The resolution isn’t good enough to get any closer, I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s alright, Finn.” Leia says. “I agree, it doesn’t look good. Could be a weapons depot.”  
  
“Cover for the entrance of a spice mine, maybe.” Poe throws in. “They are associated with the Pyke Syndicate, if only loosely.”  
  
“Can Snap fly another recon mission?”  
  
Poe shakes his head. “Not soon enough to be of any use for us to deal with the Cron proposal.”  
  
“And we can’t prove they’ve been receiving a lot of suspicious shipments from Bala-Tik within the last year.” Ben says with a heavy sigh. “Which they are but we don’t have the amount of proof that would convince the Senate.”  
  
“I didn’t know you were shadowing Bala-Tik.” Poe glares at Ben. “I need to know things like that!”  
  
“No one is, that’d be crazy.” Ben says. “Phano told me about the shipments”  
  
“The bounty hunter!?” Poe punches Ben’s arm hard. “Did you know about this, Leia?”  
  
“I did, and I approved it.” Leia says. “Now calm down.”  
  
“You can’t possibly trust Phano! She’s mad!” Poe shouts. “Did you know about this? Finn!”  
  
“He did, because he was there when we met her.” Ben cuts in. “Nothing happened.”  
  
“It’s true.” Finn says. “She’s mad but she told the truth. And she wouldn’t betray Ben.”  
  
“You don’t know that!”  
  
“Poe, please. We need to focus.” Leia says, still calm. “Get in touch with Snap and Kare, pass on all new information. If they think it’s possible they should try and make another run at it.”  
  
“Yes, Leia.” Poe says, then points at Ben and Finn. “This is so far from over.”  
  
  
  
Ben finds Poe lying on the sofa in the library, nursing what looks like the last of Ben’s Corellian brandy and with his datapad on his chest, letting Snap’s surface data holo spin over his head.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
“I’m too tired to shout at you. Which I will, just not now.”  
  
Ben lets himself drawn in by the hypnotic blue lines. “I’m sorry they have to go in again.”  
  
“They were excited when I told them, the idiots.” Poe says. “They were lucky to get out unscathed the first time.”  
  
“Snap’s the best recon pilot. He’s the only one for the job.”  
  
Poe huffs. “I’m not that bad either.”  
  
“If you want a mission, Poe--”  
  
“Of course I want a mission. But squadrons also get decimated or snuffed out entirely on missions.” Poe says with a sad smile. “And I can’t even keep you or Leia safe because you don’t tell me kriff.”  
  
“I’m sorry about Phano. I knew you’d hate the idea of meeting with her.”  
  
“Because she’s crazy.”  
  
“Because she’s crazy.” Ben says. “But she trusts me."  
  
This sends Poe into a fit of giggles. “That’s _not_ it, Ben. Kriff!”  
  
“She does!”  
  
Poe looks like he’s about to explain what he’s on about but doesn’t which is just typical.   
  
“So, your Hux--”  
  
“Not my Hux.”  
  
“--he’s going to be dripping with gold when they leave.” Poe says.

“Which is my choice.”  
  
“I didn’t say it wasn’t. You seem quite taken with him.”  
  
Ben wants to argue but doesn’t. He’s never been very good at lying. “It’s different. With him.”  
  
“Is it really?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
Poe doesn’t say how Ben spends large amounts of credit on jewellry in addition to the already hefty price of patronage. It’s all but Hux’s job to keep his patron happy and interested.  
  
“He could still be an assassin trained to kill you.”  
  
Ben sighs. “Yes, of course. Because everyone is plotting to kill me.”  
  
“I would too, if we were on different sides.”  
  
“But we are on the same side.”  
  
Poe grins dangerously. “You wouldn’t be safe then.”  
  
“According to you I am not safe now.”  
  
“Wait until I tell Rey that you took Finn to the meeting with Phano.”  
  
Ben’s heart sinks somewhere to his knees. “You won’t tell her.”  
  
“Finn won’t tell her if he knows what’s good for him.” Poe says, shutting down the holo. “But he tells her everything so you’re a dead man walking.”  
  
“You know that I don’t respond to threats.”  
  
“Oh, I am aware of that,” Poe snorts. “You don’t take any threats against yourself seriously.”  
  
“Poe--”  
  
“No more meeting up with Phano or any other insane contact you have hidden up your sleeve. Understood?”  
  
“Understood.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
*  
  
The office is blissfully quiet for once, and Ben is working hard on the report that needs to be finished and proofed before the meeting.   
He’s never going to make it on time.  
  
Poe’s run off with Admiral Ackbar to talk to someone working with the Mid Rim trade route surveillance organisation while Finn’s shadowing Leia to her somewhat secret meeting with the Corellian ambassador.  
  
All Ben really wants is to sleep. He’s been up most of the night reviewing his notes on the Cron proposal which had been a mistake because he had forgotten all about this dreaded report for the committee for strategic defence networks.

Defeated he takes all he could possibly need with him and makes the hike through the Senate building to their appointed chamber.  
He has to take the long way round, otherwise there’s a too high chance Ben could run into Apolnin and his nameless new aide who is somehow even worse than Odlonin.  
  
“Ah, Senator Solo, we’ve been waiting for you.”  
  
Senator Sindian, head of the committee, gives him her best false smile.  
  
“It is still Solo-Organa, Senator.”  
  
“Of course. I apologize.”  
  
Ben knows she doesn’t mean it and never will. But he is also very much aware that stopping to correct her would equal giving in, and he is definitely not giving in. He’s earned his place on the committee and he’s not giving up this seat. The stakes are simply too high. He can handle a Senator with a grudge.  
  
It goes about as well as expected; Sindian and Tosta won’t let anyone speak up unless they dare to shout louder than they do, and Ben has been issued enough cautions by Sindian to wallpaper his office.  
  
Senator Sonnel rolls her eyes at Ben when Sindian drags up the report submitted by Tosta years ago.  
  
_[Sen. H. Sonnel: Congratulations on your patronage. He’s wonderful as Bediuan. My daughter was positively starry-eyed last night.]  
  
_ Ben makes his best focused face at his datapad.  
  
_[Sen. B. Solo-Organa: Thank you. He is a very talented artist. Your daughter’s first ever opera?]  
  
__[Sen H. Sonnel: Yes, and I’m glad we waited to take her to see the Arkanis Company. The Duchess Hella mentioned that he hadn’t been wearing those gold armlets at the premiere.]  
  
__[Sen. B. Solo-Organa: The Duchess is nearly blind, you can’t possibly trust her observations.]  
  
_ Sonnel covers her laugh with a convincing cough, and naturally Sindian is glaring at Ben.  
  
“Yes, Senator?"  
  
“Do you have anything to add?”  
  
“I think you made your point quite clear.”  
  
Sonnel starts coughing again and she’s not the only one. Ben goes back to his report.  
  
*  
  
“Why was Sindian messaging me about your ‘disruptive behaviour’ again?”  
  
“He wasn’t disruptive at all.” Sonnel says, slowing down to walk with Ben and Leia. “Sindian didn’t feel we were giving the appropriate amount of attention to her opinions about Tosta’s report on the Yssyria Incident.”  
  
“Good kriff, that was years ago.”  
  
Ben sighs. “Just ignore her. If it was up to her, you wouldn’t be in Senate at all.”  
  
“Ben!”  
  
“It’s true and you know it.” Ben says, careful of who could overhear them. “Senator Sonnel?”  
  
“I agree and it’s no secret.” She says quickly. “I have to go, budget meeting.”  
  
“Good luck!” Ben says belatedly but Sonnel is already off.  
  
“I’m meeting Seastriker now but Poe should be back from his meeting with Ackbar.”  
  
Ben looks around. “Where’s Finn?”  
  
“He said something about the Nitko cartel and was off.”  
  
“Right-- _kriff_!” Ben turns around, starts running. “I see you later!”  
  
Finn isn’t in the Senate Library as Ben had expected him to be but Poe is there, flirting shamelessly with the Twi’lek at the reception desk.  
  
"Poe!"  
  
“Where’s Finn?”  
  
“He found it.”  
  
“Found what?”  
  
Ben pushes Poe between a row of shelves and out of the way from any listeners. “The Nitko cartel.”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Yes.” Ben says. “It makes sense when you have the missing piece.”  
  
“So where's Finn? We said we’d meet here.” Poe says, checking his datapad for any new communications. “He hasn’t left any messages.”  
  
“That’s not like him.”  
  
“Kriff!” Poe storms off. “I’m checking with Leia.”  
  
“I’ll head to the office.”  
  
  
Finn is at the office with caf and sweetcakes, and holos spinning slowly around him. “Where have you been?”  
  
Ben takes a sweetcake and lets Poe do the shouting.  
It’s a really nice sweetcake too, flaky and still warm at the center, filled with a tangy cream which isn’t Ben’s favourite but it’s very good nonetheless.  
  
“Finished?”  
  
Poe glares at him over the rim of his cup. “Nearly.”  
  
“Finn, if you would do the honours.”  
  
Finn launches into his explanation, detailing the convoluted trades routes he suspects being employed by the Cron Empire and the Nitko cartel.  
  
*  
  
By some sort of strange luck - or his mother’s meddling - Ben has the family box to himself.  
He hadn’t planned on going at all tonight; he’s still behind on reports and sleep but after their Cron counter-proposal had such a push he feels like he deserves to indulge.  
He’s offered Finn and Poe to join him but they already had plans with Jess Pava and left him on his own.  
  
Of course Ben draws even more attention to himself by being alone in the box, and by now pretty much everyone should be aware of his patronage.  
He gets complimented profusely by Lord Corr during the first intermission, as if Hux’s talent has anything to do with Ben.  
  
But Hux.  
  
Hux’s Bediuan is flawless, each note perfectly executed and held.  
Ben is leaning forward onto the balustrade when the aria starts, the final attempt of Bediuan to convince the Starmaker of his own hubris, to turn away from the path of destruction. Hux is powerful, consumed with passion as he pleads with the Starmaker to no avail, and then being killed mercilessly with a blade to the heart.  
  
The curtain falls to thundering applause.  
  
Ben waits for the first rush to fade away before exiting the box. He briefly considers heading to the bar but then even more society types would want to talk and Ben can live without that.  
  
“Senator Solo-Organa?”  
  
“Yes?” Ben opens the door to reveal Phasma. “Is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
“If you would be so kind.” She says, smiling at him. “Hux has asked if you would join him for the third act, as he’s usually quite bored until curtain call. That was an edited quote, for your information.”  
  
“Of course. But wouldn’t it be more comfortable up here in the--,” Ben stops himself at the look on Phasma’s face. “Or I’ll just follow you inconspicuously.”  
  
“Thank you.” She says and starts walking ahead. “Though I can assure you that it would impossible to smuggle the both of us past the sharp eyes of Coruscant’s society.”  
  
Ben already dreads whatever rumours will reach Poe before he’s returned from the opera.  
  
Phasma leads him deep into the building, past hurried technicians, and various chorus members fluttering about to keep warm during intermission.  
  
“I trust you can find your way back?”  
  
“I can, thank you for your help.” Ben says and Phasma disappears through another set of doors at the end of the hallway.  
  
Ben knocks once and waits.  
  
“Senator, please come in.” Hux says, opening the door and letting Ben walk through. “I didn’t think you would come.”  
  
Up close Hux’s costume is even more splendid; a heavy white and artfully frayed coat with hundreds of tiny stars stitched all over in fantasy constellations. The trousers are plain and a smugded grey, and tucked neatly into worn boots laced up to Hux’s calves. He’s a vision as Bediuan.  
  
“I had no reason to decline your invitation.”  
  
“Have a seat, please.”  
  
Ben sits down on an ancient armchair with a mumbled thanks, looking around the tiny room. “It’s-- it’s nice.”  
  
“It’s enough.” Hux says. “You imagined it differently.”  
  
“It’s not cluttered.”  
  
“I haven’t been here long, and there’s not that much to Bediuan’s costume.”  
  
Ben lets himself look at Hux again; most of the stage make-up has already been washed off except for the dark shadows around his eyes. His hair is loose for the role, befitting Bediuan’s descend into despair.  
  
“So what do you usually do during the third act?”  
  
Hux shrugs, leaning against the dressing table. “Trying not fall asleep.”  
  
Which makes sense, of course. It's an exhausting performance to give each night.  
  
“I was hoping to invite you here one day.” Hux says. “I enjoy our conversations.”  
  
“So do I.”  
  
“You don’t mind missing the final act?”  
  
“I do, but I do enjoy talking to you.” Ben says. “I don’t think you will make a habit out of it. People will talk.”  
  
“Don’t they always?”  
  
“But I have no desire to needlessly fan the flames.”  
  
Hux steps in close. “I hope you know that I am yours for as long as I have your patronage.”  
  
“I know.” Ben swallows. The room suddenly feels void of all air. “You are my protégè.”  
  
“ _I am yours_.”  
  
“Hux--”  
  
Somewhere above them the orchestra starts playing _The Starmaker’s Lament_.  
  
“Do you think the Starmaker and Bediuan were lovers?”  
  
“I-- I never thought about it.”  
  
“Most say that it is only a relationship between mentor and student, but--”  
  
“Hux--”  
  
“You can hear it, can’t you? In the _Treason_ , in the _Lament_.”  
  
Ben only knows that _Bediuan’s Treason_ is one of the most moving pieces of music in the galaxy, to him at least. “Maybe--”  
  
“He’s pleading with his lover to turn back, to see that what they are going to accomplish will destroy them. And it does, in the end.”  
  
“Hux.”  
  
Hux moves gracefully, like water beneath Ben’s hands, into his lap. “I am yours.”  
  
Ben’s ribs are too small for his lungs, his heart. “I am your patron.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
The kiss to Ben’s cheek is light, barely-there.  
  
“Hux--”  
  
“No one has been this generous with their gifts--”  
  
Ben inhales sharply. It hurts. “They were freely given, without any expectation.”  
  
Hux reaches up, cards gently through Ben’s hair. “And you really mean that.”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“I give this freely.” Hux whispers between them. Kisses the other, scarred cheek, firmer this time. “I am yours.”  
  
“Hux, I--”  
  
Whatever else Ben wants to say is lost in the kiss. Hux moves against him; careful and sure, hands in Ben’s hair, gentling the shiver in Ben’s pulse.  His lips are soft and hot against Ben’s own, and he doesn’t push or tease, but lets them both taste and feel.  
And it feels so new and wonderful like nothing has in a long time for Ben.   
  
He pulls away, trying to catch his breath. Hux lays a few more soft kisses on his brow, hands resting on the nape of Ben’s neck.  
  
“Senator--”  
  
“Ben. Call me Ben, _please_.”   
  
Hux nods, smiling for a second. “Will you forgive my boldness, Ben?"  
  
Ben huffs. “There is nothing to forgive.”

“Good.”

Hux leans in and Ben doesn’t stop him. He doesn’t want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that's it for now. There will be more and I do hope it will be soon.
> 
> Thank you for making it this far!  
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alethea293)


End file.
